<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalmia Kid by the_space_ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322186">Kalmia Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_ace/pseuds/the_space_ace'>the_space_ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Fantasy AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, do not seperate them, feels on brand, just a good time, theyre best friends your honor, tubbo's playing the ukulele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_ace/pseuds/the_space_ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo take the time to relax in the palace's garden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Fantasy AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kalmia Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The garden was colorful, bright and cheerful in a way that made Tommy calm. It was a nice day, one of the nicest in a while, and it was a good day to be sitting outside with his best friend.</p>
<p>Flowers of all colors and sizes were nestled in between the wild grasses. Tommy turns his head, watching as a bee flies to a blue wildflower. The bee bumps into the flower and Tommy snickers.</p>
<p>“Oi!” Tommy turns to look at Tubbo, who has an instrument (a ukulele, if he remembers correctly) in his lap. “What are you laughing at?”</p>
<p>“A bee.”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>Tommy laughs, loud and bright and unfiltered. “No, you idiot. An actual bee.” Tubbo smiles and Tommy feels safe, so very safe. He wonders, briefly, why they haven’t done this sooner.</p>
<p>“I am an actual bee, you know.” Tubbo looks down at the ukulele in his lap and plays a few chords. He looks ecstatic when it comes out right, lacking the awkwardness the chords had before. Tommy fights the pride he feels in his chest.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know what I mean, Tubbo.”</p>
<p>“I do, I really do.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Tommy goes back to watching the bee and Tubbo goes back to playing the same few chords. </p>
<p>If there is one thing that’s for certain, it’s that Tommy isn’t sentimental. He’s bad at showing people he cares and he’s bad at making friends. It’s not like he doesn’t try, it’s just difficult. People are weird and people find him weird (a bad combination).</p>
<p>Tubbo was different though, he made it easy. So surprisingly easy. Talking to him was as simple as breathing sometimes. He never took his less than friendly jokes to heart. He could read Tommy as well as Wilbur or Phil could and, well, wasn’t that something new.</p>
<p>It was nice being friends with Tubbo. </p>
<p>He’d never say it to his face. Tommy wasn’t that soft. Okay, maybe he was (he definitely was).</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>“What d’you mean?”</p>
<p>“You look like you’re thinking.” Tubbo isn’t looking at him directly, attention still mostly fixated on the ukulele. “You don’t have to tell me, though, I’m a mind reader.”</p>
<p>And if that isn’t a lie, then Tommy might as well be king. “Don’t sell lies to me, Tubbo.”</p>
<p>Tubbo giggles and finally gives Tommy his full attention. “I’m not lying! I’m an honest man, honest and trustworthy!”</p>
<p>“You said honest twice there.” Tommy grabs a wildflower, twisting it around in his hand and vaguely wondering how differently Tubbo saw it.</p>
<p>“It’s to make sure you don’t forget.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>They fall into a comfortable silence once again.</p>
<p>Tommy can’t really remember a time without Tubbo. The years before Tubbo don’t feel as fun, or as important. Thinking about life without his best friend felt like thinking of a life without breathing: it just didn’t seem livable.</p>
<p>“Y’know, Tubbo.” Tommy is still staring at the flower in his hand (which he’s certain is a white clover) as he thinks over the thoughts in his head, trying to find a way to string them together in a way that didn’t make him look like a complete fool. “Isn’t it strange how something as small as a bee can change everything?”</p>
<p>If Tubbo understood the subtext, he didn’t say anything about it. “In a good way or a bad way?”</p>
<p>“Well, it depends doesn’t it?” Tommy replies, “It’s always good in my case, though.”</p>
<p>“You’re just lucky.”</p>
<p>Tommy’s smile softens and he feels light. The world could end and he’d be okay staying right where he is. “I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>